disney_animalsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Species seen in The Lion King Franchise
This is the species of African animals found in films, television shows, and concept arts of The Lion King franchise. (Timon & Pumbaa counts too.) The Lion King (1994) Mammals * Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) * Topi (Damaliscus lunatus topi) * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros)) * Common Beisa Oryx (Oryx beisa beisa) * African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Rothschild's Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) * Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Big-Headed African Mole-Rat (Tachyoryctes macrocephalus) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla)* * Eastern Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla beringei graueri) * Wood Mouse (Apodemus sylvaticus) * Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) * Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) * Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) * Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) * Ruppell's Fox (Vulpes rueppellii) Birds * Northern Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Marabou (Leptoptilos crumenifer) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) * Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) * Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis)* * Rose-Breasted Grosbeak (Pheucticus ludovicianus)* * Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno)* * Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros)* * Green Broadbill (Calyptomena viridis)* * African Blue Flycatcher (Elminia longicauda) * Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae)* * Hoatzin (Opisthocomus hoazin)* * European Bee Eater (Merops apiaster)* * Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppelli) Reptiles & Amphibians * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) * Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) Invertebrates * Leafcutter Ant (Atta cephalotes)* * European Mantis (Mantis religiosa) * African Rhinoceros Beetle (Oryctes monoceros) * African Night Crawler (Eudrilus eugeniae) *This species is not native to Africa, it is most likely a reference to invasive species Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) Mammals *Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris)* *Sichuan Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca melanoleuca)* *Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) * Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) * Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus)* * Wood Mouse (Apodemus sylvaticus) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis)* * Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus)* * Indian Jackal (Canis aureus indicus)* * Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis canadensis)* * Eurasian Wolverine (Gulo gulo gulo)* * Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis)* * Big-Headed African Mole-Rat (Tachyoryctes macrocephalus) * Pantanal Jaguar (Panthera onca palustris)* * Mongolian Gerbil (Meriones unguiculatus)* * African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) * Human (Homo sapiens) * Atlas Bear (Ursus arctos crowtheri)† Birds * Northern Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) * Keeled-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus)* Reptiles & Amphibians * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) * Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus)* Invertebrates *Macrotermes Termite (Macrotermes michaelseni) *This species is not native to Africa, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) Mammals * Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) * Topi (Damaliscus lunatus topi) * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * Common Beisa Oryx (Oryx beisa beisa) * African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Okapi (Okapia johnstonii) * Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) * East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) * Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) * Eastern Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus gigas) * Steenbok (Raphicerus campestris) * Common Duiker (Sylvicapra grimmia) * Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) * Lowland Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) * Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) * Eastern/Mountain Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus isaaci) * Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) * Ellipsen Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus ellipsiprymnus) * Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) Birds * Northern Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Marabou (Leptoptilos crumenifer) * Lesser Flamingo (Phoeniconaias minor) * Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) * Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppelli) * Spotted Thick-Knee (Burhinus capensis) * African Blue Flycatcher (Elminia longicauda) * African Collared Dove (Streptopelia roseogrisea) Reptiles & Amphibians * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) * African Rock Python (Python sebae) * African Foam-Nest Tree Frog (Chiromantis rufescens) * Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) Fish * Red Zebra Cichlid (Maylandia estherae) Invertebrates * Citrus Swallowtail (Papilio demodocus) * African Night Crawler (Eudrilus eugeniae) * Macrotermes Termite (Macrotermes michaelseni) The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) Mammals * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * Coke's Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus cokii) * Common Eland (Taurotragus oryx) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla)* * Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) Birds * Northern Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) * Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) * Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppelli) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus)* * Pied Crow (Corvus albus) Reptiles & Amphibians * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) Invertebrates * African Giant Snail (Lissachatina fulica) * Redback Spider (Latrodectus hasseltii) * African Bee (Apis mellifera scutullata) *This species is not native to Africa, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. The Lion Guard (2016 - 2019) Mammals * Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) * Topi (Damaliscus lunatus topi) * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Masai Giraffe (Giraffa tippelskirchii) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) * Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) * Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) * Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) * Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) * Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) * Eastern Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus gigas) * Imbabala/Cape Bushbuck (Tragelaphus sylvaticus) * Masai Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus schillingsi) *Barbary/Atlas Deer (Cervus elaphus barbarus) * Giant Forest Hog (Hylochoerus meinertzhageni) * Serval (Leptailurus serval) * Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) * African Pygmy/Four-Toed Hedgehog (Atelerix albiventris) * African Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) * Striped Grass Mouse (Lemniscomys striatus) * Senegal Bushbaby/Galago (Galago senegalensis) * Natal Red Rock Hare (Pronolagus crassicaudatus) * Common/Spotted Genet (Genetta genetta) * African Clawless Otter (Aonyx capensis) * Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) * Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) * Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) * Zanzibar Red Colobus (Procolobus kirkii) * Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) * Grant's Golden Mole (Eremitalpa granti) * Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) * Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) * Botswana Long-Eared Bat (Laephotis botswanae) * Domestic Goat (Capra aegagrus hircus) * Zebu (Bos primigenius indicus) * Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) * Giant Forest Hog (Hylochoerus meinertzhageni) * Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) * Lesser Mouse-Deer (Tragulus kanchil)* * Indian Ocean Humpback Dolphin (Sousa chinensis)* * Large Indian Civet (Viverra zibetha)* * Binturong/Bearcat (Arctictis binturong)* * Northern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys sabrinus)* * Lar Gibbon (Hylobates lar)* * Japanese Macaque/Snow Monkey (Macaca fuscata)* * Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia)* *Himalayan Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens fulgens)* *Malayan/Asian Tapir (Tapirus indicus)* *Malayan Porcupine (Hystrix brachyura)* *African Grass Rat (Arvicanthis niloticus) *Naked Mole-Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) *Bohor Reedbuck (Redunca redunca) *Chacma Baboon (Papio ursinus) * *Yellow Baboon (Papio cynocephalus) *Indian Brown Mongoose (Herpestes fuscus)* * Bengal Mongoose (Herpestes javanicus palustris)* * Banded Palm Civet (Hemigalus derbyanus)* * Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) * Asiatic/Iranian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus venaticus)* * Golden Bamboo Lemur (Hapalemur aureus) * Himalayan Tahr (Hemitragus jemlahicus)* * Diadem Leaf-Nosed Bat (Hipposideros diadema)* Birds * Northern Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Ruppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) * African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) * Yellow-Billed Duck (Anas undulata) * Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) * Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) * African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) * Greater Racket-Tailed Drongo (Dicrurus adsimilis)* * Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) * Yellow-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus africanus) * Southern Red Bishop (Euplectes orix) * Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) * Grey-Headed Bush Shrike (Malaconotus blanchoti) * White-Necked Raven (Corvus albicollis) * Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) * Green Bee-Eater (Merops orientalis) * African Hawk-Eagle (Aquila spilogaster) * Verreaux's Eagle Owl (Bubo lacteus) * Yellow-Billed Stork (Mycteria ibis) * Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) * Southern Red Bishop (Euplectes orix) * Western Yellow Wagtail (Motacilla flava) * Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) * Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) * Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus)* Reptiles & Amphibians * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) * Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) * Black-Necked Spitting Cobra (Naja nigricollis) * Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) * African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) * Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus)* * Common Agama (Agama agama) * White-Throated Monitor (Varanus albigularis albigularis) * William's Dwarf Gecko (Lygodactylus williamsi) * Fire Skink (Lepidothyris fernandi) * Rainbow Mabuya (Trachylepis margaritifera) * African Rock Python (Python sebae sebae) * African Common Toad (Amietophrynus regularis) * Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis)* * Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) Fish * Giant Manta Ray (Manta birostris) * Common Seahorse (Hippocampus kuda) Invertebrates * Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) * Dung Beetle (Neateuchus proboscideus) * Emperor Speckled Moth (Gynanisa maja) * Brown-Banded Cockroach (Supella longipalpa) * Giant African Swallowtail (Papilio antimachus) * African Bee (Apis mellifera scutellata) * Giant African Snail (Lissachatina fulica) * Tsetse Fly (Glossina morsitans) * Nuttalliella namaqua *This species is not native to Africa, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. The Lion King (2019) Mammals * Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) * Topi (Damaliscus lunatus topi) * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) * African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) * Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis)* * Black and Rufous Elephant Shrew (Rhynchocyon petersi) * Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) * Senegal Bushbaby/Galago (Galago senegalensis) * Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) * Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) * Kirk's Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii) * Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) * Striped Grass Mouse (Lemniscomys striatus) * Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) * African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) * Black Wildebeest (Connochaetes gnou) * Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) * Rufous Elephant Shrew (Elephantulus rufescens) Birds * Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus tockus) * Marabou (Leptoptilos crumenifer) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) * Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppelli) * African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) * Green Bee-Eater (Merops orientalis) * Grey-Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) * Saddle-Billed Stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis) * Common Buzzard (Buteo buteo)* Reptiles & Amphibians * Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus)* Invertebrates * Leafcutter Ant (Atta cephalotes)* * African Rhinoceros Beetle (Oryctes monoceros) * African Night Crawler (Eudrilus eugeniae) *This species is not native to Africa, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. Gallery Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7918.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-34.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-6916.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-4900.jpg Lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-270.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-38.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-99.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5270.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-10.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-277.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-373.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-260.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-175.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-17.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg Lion King 2019 Ostriches.jpg Dog, Cape Hunting (The Lion King II- Simba's Pride).jpg Peafowl, Indian (The Lion King 1.5).jpg White-rhinoceros-the-lion-guard.png TLK2 Flamingos.png TLK2SP tortoise.png TLK 2019 Sengi.png Tlk hd 0929.jpg TLK Nyala.png TLK Hippo.png 20190801 075441.png Lion King 2019 Crane.png Tlk hd 0929.jpg TLK Nyala.png TLK Hippo.png Mouse Deer TLG.png Javan Mongoose TLG.png Marsh Mongoose TLG.png TLG Giraffes.png Normal TLG S1 E10 0019.jpg Pangolins-tlg.png Normal TLG S1 E8 0073.jpg Hyrax.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1887.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-2000.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-274.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-4900.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-466.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-222.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-13.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps com-86.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5341.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3777.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1978.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4855.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1949.jpg Greater-flamingo-the-lion-king.jpg Ostrich-the-lion-king.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps com-3869.jpg Category:Species List Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Gorillas Category:African Animals Category:Monkeys Category:Great Apes Category:Giraffids Category:Horses Category:Elephants Category:Rhinos